


The One where Tony Admits What We All Know

by Crystal_Waters



Series: Be Careful Tony, That's a Lot of Chirren [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Irondad, Multi, Protective Tony, authors first fic, mad May Parker, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Waters/pseuds/Crystal_Waters
Summary: Aunt may found out about Spider Man... Oh boy.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony was desperate. He would easily admit to that. He needed someone to help fight back against Cap, and maybe... just maybe a teenager wasn’t the right choice. Or it was. He couldn’t exactly pinpoint which one.

Tony cringed as Aunt May's yelling filled his ear. Damnit kid. You had to let her find out.

_“- I swear to god Stark! Is this what the whole internship thing was about?! I’m looking for an answer here.”_

Tony took a breath to calm his nerves. He needed to be calm and collected, if not he could lose his ~~kid~~ intern. “No May, in all honesty, the kid's extracurricular activities only just resumed recently. When he would come to the tower after school we were working on tech-“ 

_“Tech. Tech for the Avengers I assume? And why did his Spiderman stuff continue or ‘resume’ in the first place?!”_

Tony sighed. “ Yes, gear for the Avengers. He also is helping me code a new AI. As for why they resumed or stopped... remember that ferry?”

May’s audibly gasped. _“That was him?!”_

“Yes, that was him. His suit alerted me That he was in danger and I intervened. After we were in a secure location, I took away his suit-“

_“-Which he shouldn’t have had in the first place.-”_

 “- and sadly, that didn’t stop him from going after the vulture. He ended up stopping the guy and saving a plane full of tech from being in the hands of someone that would use it against the Avengers.”

_“That doesn’t explain why he has it back now.”_

“May, the kid wasn’t safe without his suit. He could have died because of using his old one and... and I can’t have him dying.”

May’s sigh could be heard through the receiver. _“You really care for him don’t you?”_

Tony didn’t hesitate.

“Yes.”


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I decided instead of making a separate book, I'd just add another chapter.

Peter didn't know what to think, other than stuff along the lines of _why_. Even with his advanced hearing, Peter still couldn’t hear Tony’s responses fully. Some parts cut out, others we’re muffled.

Aunt May wasn’t happy, that was obvious without his hearing. To be honest, he didn’t know how severe the grounding would be. Maybe Tony’s talk could help calm her down... _‘doubt it though, Aunt May is a force to be reckoned with when she’s angry’_

()()()()()()()()()()()()

About an hour later of Peter moping alone in his bedroom, Aunt May’s quiet footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. He sat up and waited for her to come in, Peter court hear her trying to calm her breathing through the walls. The door was pushed open and Peter opened his mouth to speak.

“May-“

“-Peter, let me talk, and don’t interrupt.”

Peter closed his mouth and fidgeted with a pencil. He could practically feel May’s stare on him as his spider sense was tingling. ”

Tony told me you were spiderman before he came into our lives, but he also told me about how the new suit he gave you makes your ’activities’ a lot safer. Peter, your sixteen... SIXTEEN! you should be worried about school and girls not saving the world!”

Peter opened his mouth to protest before Aunt May cut him off.

”Don't speak. Drugs, Alcohol, I can deal with that... But this?! This is risking your life every night for what? Helping a few ladies cross the street?” She sighed.

”but I'm guessing I should be more proud then angry.” she offered a small smile. ”You have such a big heart, and your so smart. You’ll go amazing places, and you’ll be the best thing that has ever happened to this Earth.”

May sat down on the edge of the bed. “But that doesn’t mean Tony and I aren’t going to set new rules.”

Peter’s eyes widened and he met her gaze for the first time. “You mean I can still be Spider-Man?!”

She rolled her eyes fondly. “What kind of Aunt would I be if I took away something that makes you happy?”

Peter lunged forward and wrapped his arms around May, hugging her tightly. “Thank You.”

“I love ya peter, and I’m pretty sure Tony can can say the same.”

A blush rose to Peter’s face and Aunt May laughed at his incredulous expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be chapters where Peter and Harley meet btw. It's just I have a lot of fluff planned, individual fluff for each character and fluff where Harley, Peter and maybe a few others are in it. (If that makes any sense XD)
> 
> Kudos are very much appreciated (but not expected) thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and next part coming soon!


End file.
